gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario vs. Zombies
Mario vs. Zombies is a spoof of the game Plants vs. Zombies made by Nintendo for the WiiU; only difference is it has a Mario theme to it. Features It takes place at Princess Peach's castle. Star will be the primary currency, its a spoof of the sun currency used in PVZ. Each star will be worth 25. Coins will be the secondary currency for buying upgrades and supplies in Toadette's anti-zombie shop (Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies equivalent). Star Power will make use of grand stars dropped by zombies (the equivalent to plant food power-up). Warp pipe will be the shovel equivalent to remove characters from a square to make room for a new 1. Karts will be the last line of defense for when a zombie gets too close. Luma: generates extra star as star falls out of the sky (sunflower equivalent). Fire Mario: medium attack speed and damage like peashooter. Ice Luigi: same att speed and damage as Fire Mario; special: slows down zombies for every shot taken (snow/ice pea equivalent). Peach: short-ranged, fast, and high damage attack with Super Bell (equivalent to Bonk Choy). Yoshi: eats a zombie whole, but he's vulnerable while chewing. After a few seconds, he lays and egg and throws it at the zombies like a grenade (chomper equivalent). Bob-omb: kills all zombies within its range (cherry bomb equivalent). Walbrick: (1 of the snowmads from DKCTF) blocks zombies from advancing (wall-nut equivalent). Thwomp: kills the first zombie(s) that walk under it (squash equivalent). Podoboo: destroys an entire lane of zombies (jalapeño equivalent). Daisy: special; uses tommy gun, shoots faster, and does high damage (repeater equivalent). Rosalina: special; does fast high damage shoot attacks, but when a zombie gets too close, her wand turns into a sword composed of light-blue magic and she can do a faster high damage melee attack. She can also hit flying enemies with her levitating power. Bullet Bill cannon: special; medium attack speed and high damage, but homes in on the enemy closest to the castle (cattail equivalent). Co-Star Luma: special; generates star and does high damage shoot attacks at medium speed at the same time. Roy Koopa: special; hits both ground and air enemies with his bullet bill cannon at high speed and medium damage. 3 headed fire piranha plant: special; shoots fireballs in its lane and adjacent lanes. Bowser Jr: special; slows down zombies in his lane and adjacent lanes with his paintbrush. Gearmo from SMG, doesn't shoot, but steals metallic objects from zombies with his magnet broom (i.e., bombs, armor, etc.) (magnet shroom equivalent). Banzai bill cannon: destroys a huge group of zombies, but takes up 2 squares (cob cannon equivalent). Bullet Bill minigun: special; shoots a fast, continuous stream of weak bullet bills at both ground and air enemies. Triple Bullet Bill minigun: special; shoots a fast, continuous stream of weak bullet bills at both ground and air enemies in 3 lanes at a time. 2 headed fire piranha plant: special; fires fireballs forwards and backwards (split pea equivalent). Wario: throws garlic bombs that stun zombies. Waluigi: holds a tall Wario Bros shield that cannot be vaulted over. Other ideas for the game If u hav any more ideas 2 back me up, let me know ASAP! Category:Mario Category:Wii U Games Category:Super Mario Category:Crossover Category:Nintendo Category:Mobile Category:Multiplayer Category:"E" rated Category:"E 10+" Rated Category:Video game parodies Category:Single Player Category:Luigi Category:"E" Rated